Ancient Call
by Yuki's Secret Crush
Summary: Kira is a normal teenage girl. Except for her family problems and the fact that she is albino. When things take a turn for the worst, Kira and her mother, the only family she has left, must excape to a new place. But Kira slips into a deeper coma. Why? RR


Assignment 3:

Ancient Call

I groaned as I dressed down in my usual gym clothes. A black t-shirt and black sweats. In the cloudy environment I lived in, this was perfectly acceptable; just not by popular girls. My white socks clashed horribly because my mother refused the black socks on my wish list. I loved the color. It expressed so much and went well with anything.

A whistle blew as I finished pulling on tennis shoes. I pulled my long, white hair into a tight ponytail and walked to the doorway of my high school dressing room. When I passed some prep girls to get a drink, each of them gave me dirty looks. I was used to it. Most people looked at me and mutter 'emo'. These were no exception.

My entire life was filled with being looked down upon. I wanted to punch Ashly, the leader of this particular posse, to break her pretty, perfect nose. I could have, too. Even though I was the shortest of my year, I had been running from enemies and getting into fights ever since I could say, 'Wanna fight?'. In other words, her plastic nose didn't stand a chance.

Unfortunately, before I could breathe a word, I was saved by my best friend, and partner in crime, David. We had been by each others' side ever since I could remember. He was always there to keep me out of trouble and I was there to keep him sane. His psychotic fans gripped at his shirt and hoped to pluck out one of his hairs for good luck. He poked his head over the girls' shoulders and put a hand on Ashly's head.

"Lovely weather." He said, upbeat. "Perfect for running until we fall over dead."

It was an awkward moment until the teacher blew his whistle again and called us into the gym. The rush of students did nothing to improve my mood. I tried my best not to touch anyone as I made my way to the gym. Girls crowded around David, each trying to get his attention while I attempted to weave away from the judgmental girls. His hand brushed against mine, drawing me back and reassuring me.

For Gym, we all lined up and the teacher paced at the front.

"Today, we have good weather so we will do the block run." Most of the class complained, especially the preps. The teacher ignored them and continued. "If you do better than your last time, you will automatically receive an A. Now, line up in alphabetical order for roll call."

Obediently, we lined up and waited our turn for the teacher to say our names. When we were outside, the teacher brought us to the starting point. I stood near the back, trying not to be noticed. I saw David attempting to make his way towards me, avoiding his fans.

Finally, he managed to shake off all of the hands clinging to him and stand right next to me. Somehow, his presence was comforting and I felt like any other girl. Content and happy. Yet, smug almost.

What was this bizarre feeling? Was it the attention I was getting from one of the most popular guys in the school? Or was it something I couldn't quite place a finger on? I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I tried to focus on the solid pavement ahead of me or the periodical breaks in between slabs of concrete. As a group, we all prepared ourselves for the torturous run. David punched my shoulder lightly. I glanced at him with a side glance.

"Last one to finish pays for ice cream after school." He said, grinning like a maniac. I ginned back; I loved a good challenge. I nodded and returned to my concentration. A few more seconds before the teacher blew his whistle yet again.

There it was! I pushed my muscles to propel me forward into the slow joggers of the rest of the class. I swerved sharply to avoid running into anyone. Weaving through the crowd, I didn't feel human anymore. I felt like an animal full of grace and speed had taken my place.

Finally, I broke through of the turtles with David hot on my heels. I could hear him panting slightly already. I slowed my speed just a bit for him to catch up. When he was jogging beside me, I chuckled lightly.

"Beautiful weather for a walk, right, Dave?" I teased, using a name he hated. He growled and jogged a bit faster.

"Oh, shut up." He insulted, though halfheartedly. I laughed again.

I thought of the wind on my face while I ran. Of its cool, soft fingertips. David's face butted into my thought process and I almost tripped in surprise. Curious, I let them drift in that direction. There was something about the fangirls and them clinging to his every word that bothered me.

I was about to venture farther when I noticed something odd. David wasn't at my side anymore. He had fallen far behind and switched to walking instead. I smiled to myself and jogged on, knowing I'd beat my previous time.

While rounding the last corner, I noticed an elderly woman dressed in an odd outfit attempting to carry a lorge box into her house. She was so old, it looked like her back would snap any second. I hesitated and looked back to see a huge amount of distance between me and the others.

Quickly, I ran over to the woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I said and she peeked out behind the huge box. "May I help you with this?" The smile on this woman's face would affect me for the rest of my life. Her grin was so wide, her wrinkled face stretched to the point of breaking. Thankfully, she passed the heavy box into my arms.

"Thank you so much, dearie." She said, leading the way into her little house. "If you hadn't had come along, I would have been in trouble."

She led me into the living room and showed me where to set it. The room was covered in a layer of dust. A grand fireplace with a wide mantelpiece stood off in the corner. Pictures of a man in a Navy suit were popular throughout the room. The once bright carpet was now a dull brown.

"Do you know anymore boxes you need help with?" I asked, anxious to help but also to get to school. She was rifling through the box and my words caused her head to snap back up in surprise.


End file.
